M7 Objective Ground Reconnaissance Armour
The , also known as the OGRE, or OGRE Armour, is a highly advanced armour utilised by UNSC special forces for a variety of highly specialised tasks and operations. Stealthy, well built and ideal for long term operations without support, the OGRE is often used in long term missions. Armour In order to maintain a low weight and minimum bulk, the OGRE utilises a number of exotic materials and unusual construction methods, allowing it to be lightweight but still protective, with a defensive capability in excess of the reinforced SOBA armour. The armour's primary defence is AEGIS tile inserts. These shaped tiles are contoured for form fitting design, which also gives them excellent defensive capabilities, by sloping the armour and increasing the thickness. This is backed onto a layer of liquid nanocrystal. This material is extremely tough, capable of resisting high calibre munitions and dispersing the force of high power munitions, protecting the user from the dangerous physical forces involved in the impact of a round. This is backed onto a layer of graphite composite carbon fibre, which catches spalling from the upper layers and provides a last ditch layer of protection. The entire armour construction is wrapped in a high strength ballistic polymer, itself resistant to low calibre munitions, glancing blows and fragmentation. Overall, this exotic design allows it to have reduced weight over the SOBA and SPI, while having increased protection over the SOBA. The armour features an enclosed cuirass, vambraces, pauldrons, greaves and boots, with articulated protection, allowing for high agility without compromising protection, and a reinforced helmet with spinal guards. The armour is painted with infra-red absorbing paints and a ultra-violet invisible liquid glass layer. The armour is worn over specially tailored powered suit, custom made for each operator, designed to eliminate any perceivable sensor output. They have inbuilt environmental systems, keeping the user within tolerable temperature levels while masking their external heat levels. This powered suit uses dense bundles of artificial muscles, which respond directly to inputs from the user's neural interface. This speeds up the users reaction time by a small margin and increases their strength. While substantially weaker than the most famous UNSC powered armour, the MJOLNIR, this allows the user to move as if they weren't wearing armour at all and perform super human feats of strength. This undersuit is also treated with materials to render it invisible to a variety of sensors. The muscle suit doubles as a pressure suit, protecting against high-G situations and high or low pressure environments. This, in conjunction with the environmental layer of the armour, protects against exposure to deep space, if only for a time. It is also been engineered to protect against chemical, biological and radioactive agents. Shielding The OGRE is fitted with a high strength, 2500 volt range recharging energy shield, capable of warding off moderate amounts of fire before failing. This, like all other electronic systems on the suit, is powered by a low profile fusion cell. A high power battery, it is carried on the rear plate, underneath a shielded and armoured cover. This power cell is clean and efficient, providing long term action. Stealth Systems In order to gain a substantially reduced sensor profile, the OGRE utilises a number of advanced materials, paints and resins in order to mask it from ultra-violet, infra-red and RADAR sensors. The on-board power and shielding systems utilises electromagnetic shrouds and masking systems to hide their presence. The suit also has minimal thermal output, producing little in terms of heat, thanks to on-board cooling systems. All these aside, the suit is equipped with a modern cloaking system. It utilises a 2606 Thermal Optical Camouflage, utilising the existing shield emitters to project a electromagnetic field that absorbs incoming electromagnetic radiation at various wavelengths, allowing it to appear completely invisible. While usually attuned for visible light, it can be modified to also cloak against other wavelengths. While a significant drain on power, this active camouflage system allows the user to evade sensors and opposing forces with ease. Electronic and Technical Systems The OGRE is fitted with expansive electronic systems, geared to protecting the user and increasing their situational awareness. The advanced helmet fully encompasses the user's head, doing away with a visor and replacing it with an armoured plate, studded with micro-cameras. These cameras have been specifically engineered to provide a natural reflection of the user's vision, with near perfect depth perception. These cameras are accented by a semi-active hybrid infra-red system, allowing mid range vision with little to no light. To enhance the awareness of the operator, the OGRE is fitted with a duplex motion sensor, utilising passive infra-red, microwave sensors and KdV equation magnetic receiver. The Infra-red sensor uses all round 'sensor pits' that record infra-red movement around the armour, reporting back on it. The Microwave sends out frequent pulses in a 360 degree arc, recording movement it it's immediate vicinity, while the KdV magnetic receiver detects low end electromagnetic pulses, reporting back on sources of this electromagnetic energy, usually produced by living beings, or by shielding systems. This scanner is resistant to direct jamming. The scanner can also be modulated to operate as a receiver for electronic warfare. It also carries a short-ranged terahertz camera, utilising Terahertz radiation in a tight band, modulating frequency, to observe through solid objects at short range, giving limited capacity for observation through solid objects. This, combined with on-board target identification sub-systems allow for observation of the target, cross matching across multiple sensors for a full range of details on the target, such as race, size, armour, weaponry, injuries and heart rate. The last sensor group are a number of microsensors implanted across the entire armour, used for diagnostic functions, monitoring the heat output, the user's health, damage to the armour and efficiency. It carries standardized equipment ports on the left and right side of the helmet and on the front above the eye line. The helmet features 2 Hardline ports on the back for direct interface, as well as a wireless interlinking, for interfacing with other elements of the armour and the weapon systems, The helmet is implanted with a high profile electronics system, controlling the suit's functions and controlling a potent electronic warfare system. The 120 gigabyte computer has a number of advanced features, with a primary liquid state CPU and a number of surrounding systems with reinforced and ruggedized components. This system is capable of multitasking and is able to provide support functions, such as War Net integration, automated IFF modulation, external system interfacing (Such as Unmanned vehicles and sensors), topography data, objective storage, video and audio storage and a number of applications, including mapping, pathfinding, recording and playback and data sharing. It also has a efficient electronic warfare system, optimised for asymmetric defence and offence. It can gathering and jam SIGINT, ELNIT, FISINT and COMINT, attack and overcome high level enemy firewalls and provide high level defence with defence, maze and lethal attack barriers, all shielded by a dummy barrier. The helmet features a regenerative CBRN system, capable of filtering the air breathed by the user, protecting them against a variety of environmental hazards. In turn, it has 15 minutes of internal air, allowing it to survive in vacuums for a brief period of time. This can be augmented with external air tanks, extending the time of the air supply by 60 minutes. The helmet is fitted with an AC5 Heads Up Display. This system projects a holographic HUD on the inside of the helmet, showing weapon interfaces, friend/foe markers, individual and team biometric responses, shielding power, geological/meteorological data, sensor feedback and up to six individual panes showing live-feeds from other camera sources, such as weapon cameras, unmanned sensors and vehicles and team mates. This gives unprecedented awareness and networking capabilities. The armour features other advanced systems, such as a metamaterial antennae, allowing for long ranged communications and interfacing, being capable of receiving and transmitting signals, as well as sharing data at a high rate, even to ships in low orbit, enhanced audio receptors that can be actively tuned through the user's neural interface, record audio input and protect against loud noises, which is capable of tuning into a pin drop in the middle of a fire fight and can even accurately record audio communication through walls, a inbuilt 3B Information module, which produces the image of a holographic keyboard on the visor upon command and users tracing sensors on the armour to track movement to record key strokes, allowing the user to type type in information without the need for a separate computer, magnetic induction plates on the boots for space walks and a fibre optic probe built into each gauntlet, allowing autonomous exploration with a distance of 2 meters and interface capabilities with weapons. The armour can be fitted with specially treated webbing, with a ladder-type webbing, allowing it to be fitted with equipment such as pouches for extra ammunition. It can also carry rucksacks, external communication and electronic warfare systems, a Camouflage Cloak Mark II, or plug-in modules from the MJOLNIR system, including the XM-27 Holographic Decoy, the M805X FAS/FM, better known as the thruster pack or the M29 Jump Jet, with other systems being too power hungry to use safely. Users The OGRE is used by Special Forces operators in top echelon forces of SOCOM, such as Special Tactics and Operations, Special Reconnaissance Service, 1st Army Combat Applications Division, Army Intelligence Activity and elements of Spartan units, specifically those operating Fenris exoskeletons.